watch out for the new profesor
by Tragedy s Lover
Summary: Zabuza ends up in HP world and becomes a profesor. might add to summary in the future. Rated M to be safe and might be slash in the futre. pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Watch out for the new Professor…

Summary: Zabuza goes to Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies. Watch out for the new professor…

Disclaimer: do you think I could write the Harry Potter series or create the manga/anime Naruto? I do? Well thank you for the compliment, but they will get you nowhere here. I do not own them. If I did, I would have made Ginny-bashing, and would have never let Zabuza or Haku die, now would I?

A/N: for those of you who notice no spelling errors or problems that are really noticeable, I congratulate you. I am writing this on my computer and am saving it on a floppy disk and when I get to school uploading it from there! Oh and the reason it took so long for new updates, is because I had to by NEW floppy disks…I ran out and stupidly threw my others away. I had no idea I would need them. Sigh

Chapter one

He was walking down a long crowded street. The people were wearing long robes and crazy pointed hats, all of their faces showed one thing, Fear. They glanced nervously around, looked at everyone with suspicion; A few had even eyed him up and down as if he were about to jump them.

Indeed because of the way they were all dress made him stand out a little more than usual. They were covered up practically head to toe only their heads visible or ungloved hands, he was wearing what he always wore: Long gray pants with black stripes going down to his ninja-shoe-clad feet. He wore no shirt, the only thing that even covered his chest was the suspensor that kept his extremely loose pants up above his bellybutton and helped keep his sword in place. His body felt disproportion because of the missing weight, the missing presence of the cold metal touching his back constantly.

His hand clenched slightly as if it held the blade still. Kakashi had forced him to drop it when he slammed the kunai into both of his shoulders, forcing him to be unable to move his arms. He smirked. The brat had been stupefied when he asked for a Kunai. Kakashi was not really surprised. Of course, he was a ninja, he had to know other ways to fight without his hands. His smiled, hidden behind the bandages, sharp teeth glinting. His chakra felt only slightly off, but it still flowed through him waiting for his command. He could feel these Civilians. They had it too. Not a lot, but it showed enough that they were trained to harness it in some way, in some form or another. The area around him, the building, the Cobblestone Street, it thrummed. Beating, alive, like a heartbeat. Pulsing with the ever-familiar warmth that life was.

Even he, the demon of the mist, craved such warmth, such familiarity. That had been what Haku was to him. He was more then a student. A tool that would do whatever he told it to do. Haku had smiled at him, just like his mother used to. But he had meant it.

His eyes lost their ferocious glint as his memory of the battle on the bridge came to the point where Haku had sacrificed himself for him.

The reason why he had died that day was not because of the weapons lodged into him, the loss of blood, it was because his reason to stop being that demon ended. Gatuo (A/N: I can't remember how to spell his name. But for those of you who can't pronounce it, it's Got-O) was to be their last mission, even if Haku did not know it yet. The money had been enough to keep them alive and living well for years. But now, even alive as he was, the reason to stay alive was fading fast.

He continued walking to the leaning building that said _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_. He ignored the 'wizarding' in the sign it was another form of ninja after all. He knew it was a bank. And he needed to change the money that he had taken from Gatuo in advanced and change it to this current, find a job, and a place to live.

Inside the large white building, he saw that it was very deceptive. He thought the ceiling and walls would lean crooked as it had looked from the out side. And the way it was proportioned on the street made him think the bank was to be relatively small and narrow. Once he walked through those large doors, he had to force himself to keep walking as it felt like he had walked into or out of a Genjutsu of some sort. The inside was vastly larger than the outside street space was available. He knew it, once he let his foot pause when he turned to look behind him casually.

The Chakra, it pulsed. Long and old, throughout the whole building, breathing to the point that it gave him the idea, that it was standing proudly in front of him. He let his head fall back to take a glance up at the ceiling, which seemed to be decorated in a foreign design that even he could not place.

But he could feel a seal, a seal that was calling out to him. The building was packed with people as he expected, with long rows of high desk, where little goblins sat stamping forms and talking to their clients. He wasn't surprised; he had to deal with his demon constantly when it wanted to rant, so he had seen larger goblins.

A small goblin (compared to the others), came up to him as fast as its little legs could carry it. It almost came to a screeching halt in front of him, putting out his arms as if to gain it's balance back.

"My Lord, Please, This way!" it said in a panicked squeak glancing up at him nervously when it bowed. He nodded his head slightly, following it so as not to gain unwanted attention that the little goblin and him were causing. He scowled at the back of the beings small head following it passed the blonde who was trying to assess him with a simple look.

Lucius Malfoy thought it was going to be a boring shopping trip as he went into Diagon alley, Narcissa and Draco following him as he headed straight for Gringotts to pull out the necessary money. The Alley was alight with its usual suspicion and gossip, but he noticed that it seemed more alive than usual. He chose to ignore this as well, a Mudblood probably made a fool of them selves and the crowd was but amused.

He smirked, amused by the wizarding society already in the early morning. No matter how many light wizards and witches said that you should call the Muggleborn's and treat them as you would any other person, they would laugh at them their selves. A true pity that Voldemort was probably not needed to bring the wizarding world down, it would topple itself the way it was going, and with people like Umbridge in the ministry.

The possibilities were truly endless.

Imagine his surprise when a wizard was already in the bank wearing no shirt! The bandages could be ignored, many a wizard got injure these days, but he should have had some decency!

Indecent exposure- no wait that is pretty decent. His eyes could not help but follow the muscles that seemed corded together around the body of the man. He had never seen a wizard so…so toned? Muscular? He did not know what to say. Looking at the Mans expression he clearly was not putout by the way people were staring at him. He seemed intent to figure something out as angry, yes _angry_, eyes roamed around the bank floor. As if silently looking for something, seeing something that others could not see.

And imagine his surprise again when a goblin that he was pretty sure was the one who greeted important guest, such as himself, scurried to get to the man through the crowd, and the man followed the goblins every move waiting for it.

The thing looked genuinely scared. "My Lord, Please, This way!" it squeaked in a panicked voice. Indeed the other goblins looked worried. As if, if they did not please the man, the Dark lord himself, would descend upon them.

He watched the stranger leave, as did Draco his son, who had watched the man's every move, assessing just as much as him. But instead of being curious about a man of that power, Draco was wondering if he would be able to get a boyfriend that hot!

The goblin led him to a large door and waited patiently, if a little stiffly, for him to walk through.


	2. Chapter 2

Watch out for the new Professor…

Summary: Zabuza goes to Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies. Watch out for the new professor…

Disclaimer: do you think I could write the Harry Potter series or create the manga/anime Naruto? I do? Well thank you for the compliment, but they will get you nowhere here. I do not own them. If I did, I would have made Ginny-bashing, and would have never let Zabuza or Haku die, now would I?

A/N: for those of you who have read, I am thinking of making this a Yaoi if I decide to add a little romance, even if one-sided thoughts like Draco's. Oh and the timeline thing I'm gonna due it in the HBP. I might make a sequel where he gets sent back in time or back to Naruto world-if you like either of these or just want to see more-Vote in your reviews.

A/N: Thank You _Twilight1235_ for being one of my first reviewers!

Last time…

The goblin led him to a large door and waited patiently, if a little stiffly, for him to walk through.

Chapter two

Zabuza's eyes gave nothing away as he looked around the huge elaborate gold and jeweled room. Even though his eyes flitted over the room to see if there was any danger or possible escape, his eyes found none except the door at his back. So he sat down in a large red plush chair that was five feet from the desk that sat at the center of the room.

A goblin with very rich silk clothes stared at him with beady eyes. They each took in the others appearance matching each other up looking for threats.

"Which would you prefer to be called, lord Zabuza or just Zabuza of the mist?" the goblin asked.

Piercing black eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, his gaze was anything less than killing. "How?" he growled.

"You are a true Prince, the heir of a pureblood family. We have to know everything about our clients, no?" the goblin grinned, but then muttered something under his breath. "Your half-brother, also is under temporary house arrest and the ministry needs a family member to look over him. You being the older sibling-,"

"I have no brother!" Zabuza snarled standing up ramrod straight and stiff as a petrified tree.

"Did you know your mother?" the goblin asked slyly. "She disappeared, abandoned you, did she not?" the goblin asked gesturing for him to take a seat. Zabuza forced himself to let his knees bend as he took his seat again. His hand clenched. He missed his sword so bad right now. "Shall I continue?"

Zabuza thought on it a moment…did he care? But he was a little curious as of how he could possibly have a brother. Even half as it was. He nodded his head curtly wanting to get this over with.

"Your mother ran away because your father abused her, she was unhappy with their life. When she came back to her homeland she married a muggle- Non-magic Folk. We don't actually know a lot about that; Tobais-the muggle- kept it low key. But their son Severus Snape became a potions master and I believe will be teaching DADA- Defense Against the Dark Arts- at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry."

It was a very short explanation. But why was he needed again? Oh yes, his Brother, got in trouble-, "what kind of trouble did he get into?"

"Drunk as a Skunk on Saturday Night who still has to go to Church in the morning and can't remember where he put his keys so he walked home and wakes up and calls the police saying his car is stolen." The goblin replied.

"Skunks don't got cars." Zabuza didn't need to know what a car was- ninja's knew- they were vehicles in developed and non-shinobi environments and towns.

"Exactly." Zabuza didn't actually get the point, but it wasn't his mentality at stake.

His brother was escorted into the room by a 'ministry official.' He looked doubtfully at the man because if he was that overweight what did the other's look like. Even the magic that flowed through him was weak. And the way the man seemed to be fidgeting.

He scowled down at the man. The man looked at him and shook. Something was wrong. "And who might you be, _ministry official_?" his voice was coated in sarcasm as he said the last words. The man got the point the jig around him was up, he shook all the more.

"Peter-," he began stuttering nervously. Severus eyes widened and he whacked the man in the back of the head hissing something in his ear. Zabuza's eyes danced with mirth as he stared at the man who was his half brother. They got their height and black eyes from their mother no doubt, but with each a different father, each had different traits.

Long black hair fell to the mans shoulder curling slightly at the end. He wore complete black unlike some of the other wizards he had seen today, and there was something that just seemed to swirl around him. Zabuza had to remove his eyes from the man who finally looked at him as the man finally came to his senses-if he had any that is- and muttered something to low for even his hearing.

"Do say again?" he smirked evilly behind the bandages. He let his chakra reach out and poked the magic that protected the man in its disguise- making his image flicker a bit showing his true form to Zabuza's eyes.

"Michael…Rod."

"Well, I suppose _Michael_, I'll be taking my brother now." He said gesturing for Severus to follow him to the goblin desk. When he turned back around Severus had indeed followed him over but the man looked on with beady eyes that no illusion could get rid of. "Scat rat." He growled.

The man jumped and let out a loud squeak and ran out of the room when he sent a small dose of killing intent at him. Okay, maybe more than he had used around Kakashi…he didn't like the guy who could blame him?

Severus eyed the man who was his brother. There was no denying it that they had their mothers piercing eyes and he could feel it. Something that swirled around like an invisible net. The feeling of reassurance that he had gotten around his mother.

When he had been unsure she would always be watching over him and helping him when he needed it the most. He never knew she had been with someone else before his father.

He was still slightly suspicious about earlier. He knew peter was under a Delusion charm and had hinted at it openly. He agreed with the dislike for the worm.


End file.
